You'll Be the Breeze
by Dear Rosie
Summary: May as well keep your heart wide open, because I'll come knocking at the door. - LokeAries.


WOOT, WOOT, Loke x Aries! I know I did Loke x Juvia before, but that was more of a one-time crack thing. THIS is the Loke pairing I really support (though I might do Loke x Juvia again just for the heck of it)! I love this couple, and there are simply not enough fics of it. Oh yeah, this is AU.

My laptop has been really messed up lately, and I haven't been able to write much. :/ But at least I was able to get this out, even though I had to wait like 4 days to publish it.

Well, enjoy~  
>-RD :)<p>

P.S. Brownie points to whoever can guess one of the two reasons I gave the fic this name.  
>P.P.S. If you get both, I might take a fic request from you (if it's a pairing I like). Or dedicate it to you. Either way. Or, I could add to this and make it a two or three-shot. But I might do that anyway. We'll see.<p>

* * *

><p>You'll Be the Breeze<p>

_May as well keep your heart wide open, because I'll come knocking at the door. _

.x.x.x.

She worked in a small café.

That was a fact he discovered the first time he wandered into that place. The wind had practically chased him through the door of a café on the corner of Belle Avenue and 2nd Street, a place he had never been in or paid much attention to. But frankly, he didn't have any intention of going back into the December weather, so he picked a table close to the center of the room and began rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"Excuse me," came a small voice. He cast his brown eyes up to look at her.

She was a small girl, with curly pink hair the color of bubblegum. She was wearing what looked like a uniform for the place, had a notepad and pen in her hand, and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Um, yes," he said slowly, looking the girl over. She didn't look like his type, really. Too shy, too quiet, too many other things that he could tell, despite only having known her for thirty seconds.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Uh…" he began, glancing over the menu set before him on the table. "I think I'll just take a coffee, thank you." He handed the menu to the girl, making sure their hands touched as he did so. He inwardly laughed at the blush that came to her cheeks, the same color as her hair.

"I'll have that r-right out f-for you, sir!" she squeaked, hurrying away. He allowed himself to relax back in his chair, a smug smile on his face.

She _was _pretty cute.

She came back about three minutes later, a saucer with a steaming mug of coffee on it in her hand.

"Here you go, si-" Her foot caught a nearby chair, and coffee went flying. He jumped back at the last second, allowing minimal damage to be done, though he could still feel the warm brown liquid seeping through his jacket and into his shirt. "Oh, my gosh!" the pink-haired girl yelled, frantically grabbing a large handful of napkins and rushing toward him. "I am SOOOO sorry!" she exclaimed as she tried to rub the coffee out of his jacket - which was virtually impossible. Her face went red all over, and she continued to mutter a plethora of apologies for being so clumsy.

He stifled a chuckle at the sight. "If you don't mind, could you tell me your name?"

"…Aries," she said quietly as she continued to rub. "You are?"

"Loke," he said with a smile. She slowly smiled back. "Aries, can I see one of those napkins?"

"Mhm." She slipped the napkin toward his hand. Loke only smiled and reached inside his jacket. He took out a pen and began to scribble something down that Aries couldn't see before passing the paper to her.

"536-7623-0941?" the girl asked confusedly. "What is this?"

"My phone number," Loke said smoothly. Her cheeks flushed again.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I was thinking," he began, enjoying the look of anticipation on her face as he drew out the words. "That maybe we could go out and get coffee sometime - without it ending up on me, of course." She offered a sheepish laugh at this.

"Um, should I give you my number, too?"

"Go ahead." Loke passed her a napkin and his pen. When Aries gave it back to him, he smirked at her, causing her to smile slightly.

"Um, I think I'd better go get some more napkins."

As she ran off, Loke began to think that maybe she wouldn't be like the other girls, that maybe he would stay with her for more than a week.

Aries wasn't his type. That was beginning to look like a good thing.


End file.
